


Arm Maintenance & Chill

by KapteeniAngie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arm maintenance, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapteeniAngie/pseuds/KapteeniAngie
Summary: Netflix and chill is an Internet slang term used as a euphemism for sexual activity, either as part of a romantic relationship, as casual sex, or as a groupie invitation.“Oh,” Bucky said to himself,“oh.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Arm Maintenance & Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this picture](https://i.imgur.com/ITwuWBl.png) and pretty much went from there. It's not really a birthday fic, but I decided to finish this today as a gift for our dear Buckaroo!

“Oh! It’s almost time for arm maintenance and chill,” Bucky said with a bright smile and stood up.

Next to him Wilson snorted and then started coughing - apparently the idiot forgot that he had food in his mouth, again.

“Do you need help?”

Sam shook his head and held up his hand, before swallowing.

“Just caught me off guard. I didn’t think you and Stark were that close already.”

Bucky frowned.

“He’s been working with my arm for months.”

“I meant -” Wilson stopped for a second before letting out a laugh. “Yeah, right. I forgot that you’re not from this era.”

Bucky let out a frustrated sigh.

“Yet another thing I don’t get? Great. I bet the Spider-kid is still laughing about the _‘yeet’_ incident.”

“We’re all still laughing about that,” Wilson pointed out, “but if you don’t know what ‘something and chill’ means, why are you even saying it?”

Bucky shrugged. He hated when he didn’t understand things or used slang terms wrong or didn’t get a joke - it always made him feel incredibly stupid.

“Tony used it the last time he was fixing my arm I think,” he explained. “He said that if I was ever up for that - and I mean I’m pretty much up for anything he suggests - he would definitely be interested. But that’s what we’ve been doing? So I just nodded and he dropped it.”

Wilson groaned and put a hand over his face.

“What?”

“Use your fancy StarkPhone and search ‘Netflix and chill’ for starters.”

“I don’t understand what Netflix has to do with this, I ain’t gonna -”

“Just do it, dammit!”

So, on his way to Tony’s workshop Bucky took his phone from his pocket and did some googling.

_Netflix and chill is an Internet slang term used as a euphemism for sexual activity, either as part of a romantic relationship, as casual sex, or as a groupie invitation._

“Oh,” Bucky said to himself, _“oh.”_

Out of nowhere his flesh hand started to feel clammy and the elevator seemed too small.

Tony had meant…

Had he?

That he’d want…

With Bucky?

Suddenly Tony’s behavior made more sense. Sure he flirted with almost everyone but it was usually just fun and teasing - with Bucky it had felt a little more… _serious_ and more affectionate. Bucky had thought that it was just his traitorous brain, hoping.

Maybe it wasn’t.

Maybe Tony really had suggested something more.

And Bucky had just brushed him off without even knowing what he was doing.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

He had to show Tony that he was interested, very much so. Even the thought of Tony wanting him like that made his cock twitch in his jeans.

“Confidence,” he muttered to himself. “Confidence is the key, Barnes.”

* * *

“Hey, Winter Wonder,” Tony greeted him as always the minute Bucky stepped into his workshop. His back was turned but that wasn’t unusual - Tony was always in the middle of doing something.

Bucky cleared his throat and swallowed heavily before answering. It was probably good that Tony wasn’t looking at him.

“Hey… _doll._ ”

There was a loud bang when something dropped to the floor and Tony cursed loudly. He turned around quickly and managed a smile that Bucky instantly returned.

God, Tony was gorgeous. No wonder Bucky had fallen head over heels pretty much during the first maintenance session.

“So, time for your check-up?”

Bucky nodded and sat down to the couch. The first time he was at the workshop he sat there, trembling - getting maintenance while sitting on a chair was a definite no no - and after that he pretty much claimed that as his spot.

Tony rolled next to him with his chair and looked at Bucky’s metal arm for a moment. That wasn’t anything unusual either since Tony always stopped to admire his own handiwork.

“Everything still good? You didn’t hurt it at the gym or anything?”

“Nope,” Bucky answered with a smile, “works perfectly.”

Tony had been worried for weeks after installing the arm, checking it every single day and asking Bucky if it hurt but it never did. There were a few glitches at first, nothing major, but Tony had been adamant to make it perfect.

Tony kept looking at the arm up and down with a pleased look on his face. With a sudden impulse Bucky decided to flex his arm and his fingers, just to see Tony’s reaction.

It was immediate - Tony’s pupils widened and he followed Bucky’s movement intensely.

“Looks… good to me,” he said and cleared his throat, “but if there’s anything -”

“Actually there is,” Bucky said immediately. “Nothing wrong with the arm, but…”

_Confidence, Barnes._

“Everything okay, Buckaroo?”

Bucky took a deep breath and reached forward, grabbing Tony’s wrist gently.

“If that’s enough maintenance,” he said and hoped to god that he didn’t blush like a schoolgirl, “maybe we could move on to the chill part?”

Tony’s eyes widened almost comically and his mouth dropped open.

“You mean… You… What do you mean?”

“I mean that if your offer still stands -”

_“Yes,_ ” Tony answered in a heartbeat and Bucky smiled. “The offer definitely still stands.”

Bucky didn’t say anything. Instead he reached out his other arm too and pulled Tony onto his lap. The other man came willingly, letting out a small gasp that went straight to Bucky’s groin.

“I’ve had some pretty intense fantasies about this,” Tony said breathlessly while Bucky’s hands roamed up and down his back. Bucky smirked and sat up a little straighter, pressing his lips against Tony’s neck.

“Oh, _fuck._ ”

Tony was so responsive to his touches and it drove Bucky wild. Every touch and every kiss made Tony moan and shudder in his lap and it was _perfect._

When Bucky finally reached for Tony’s jeans and popped them open, Tony leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bucky’s. The kiss was eager, hungry, _demanding_ and it left both of them breathless.

“Pants off, doll,” Bucky said hoarsely after they broke the kiss. Tony stumbled off his lap, pulled his pants down and his boxers with them. “Shirt, too.”

When Tony was standing naked in front of him, Bucky’s brain short-circuited. He couldn’t help but stare and he was pretty sure that he was drooling a bit, too. Tony smirked before sitting back on his lap and that got Bucky back in action.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he said with a low voice while wrapping his vibranium fingers around Tony’s already leaking cock and pressing kisses against his chest.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, arching his back. “ _Fuck, fuck fuck._ ”

Bucky smirked and started to move his hand slowly, enjoying all the moans and whimpers he could get out of the other man. His plan was to take his time and tease Tony but he soon found out that was not going to happen. The sounds alone could have gotten him off but Bucky felt like he was going crazy if he didn’t touch himself. So he pulled his pants down with his free hand and adjusted himself before taking both of their cocks in his hand.

Tony started panting and soon he was blabbering something unintelligible - it was adorable and incredibly sexy at the same time - and Bucky had to bite his own lip so that he wouldn’t say anything stupid and ruin the moment. He tried to focus on Tony’s face, how he squeezed his eyes shut while trying to reach his climax, and on his body, shivering under Bucky’s touch.

Without even thinking Bucky started moving his hand faster and faster all the while whispering how amazing Tony was, how gorgeous. And when Tony opened his eyes and looked straight at him, Bucky twisted his wrist.

Tony came with a shout, making a mess on Bucky’s hand and the sight alone drove Bucky over the edge too.

Afterwards, when they were lying on the couch enjoying their post-orgasm bliss, Tony snuggled closer with a hazy smile on his face and Bucky wrapped his arms around him. He couldn't believe that he was able to do that now.

He probably owed Wilson a ‘Thank you’ note.


End file.
